The present invention relates generally to the field of wear and friction measuring or testing and in particular to a method and apparatus for measuring the dynamic coefficient of friction and the wear of an elastomeric O-ring material, circular wire, tubing and the like. The method and apparatus also find use in measuring or testing the effect of lubricants on wear as well as the mating O-ring surface. Friction wear measuring devices are known to the prior art. They generally operate by developing linear forces between the surface under test and a mating surface. The force necessary to move the counter face surface relative to the test surface is utilized to determine the coefficient of friction. The wear is generally measured by determining either the volume or the weight of the specimen before the test begins and subtracting the volume or the weight of the specimen after completion of the test.
While these devices are to some extent useful in developing information about the wear of specimens of material, they are substantially useless in so far as determining wear and coefficients of friction of actual O-rings. Furthermore, the present device utilizes standard size O-rings which can be bought from O-ring manufactures. Segments are cut from this standard O-ring and hence do not require special molding or cutting from bulk materials. The present invention is directed to an advanced method and apparatus for measuring and testing dynamic coefficients of friction and abrasive wear rates of elastomeric O-rings, which overcome each of the disadvantages and draw backs of known prior art techniques.